Bez dogmatu/Część druga/Warszawa, 31 maja.
Pani L., opiekunka jednego z tutejszych towarzystw dobroczynnych, prosiła Klarę o drugi koncert na rzecz tegoż towarzystwa. Klara odmówiła, tłumacząc się tym, że pracuje nad większym utworem muzycznym i potrzebuje całego skupienia umysłu. Do listu jednak, który był wzorem uprzejmej odmowy, dołączyła taką samą sumę, jaką przyniósł pierwszy jej koncert. Łatwo zrozumieć, jakie wrażenie uczynił jej postępek w Warszawie. Dzienniki rozpisują się o tym dotychczas, wynosząc pod niebiosa artystkę i jej wspaniałomyślność. Naturalnie fortuna jej ojca, który jest istotnie bardzo bogaty, urosła w ich opowiadaniach w trójnasób. Nie wiem, skąd się wzięły w towarzystwie wiadomości, że Klara wychodzi za mnie za mąż. Może powód do nich dała nasza dawna znajomość i zażyłość oraz przesadzone wieści o milionach artystki. Byłem z tego powodu trochę zły, ale po namyśle postanowiłem wieściom nie przeczyć, bo stawiają one mój stosunek do Anielki poza obrębem wszelkich podejrzeń. Gdym był dziś na południowym przyjęciu u Klary, pierwsza pani Korycka zbliżyła się do mnie z miną wielce dowcipną i przy kilkunastu osobach ze świata muzycznego i z naszego warszawskiego high-life'u rzekła na cały głos: – Kuzynku, kto to w mitologii nie mógł się oprzeć śpiewowi syreny? – Nikt się nie oparł, kuzynko – odpowiedziałem – z wyjątkiem Odysa, ale i ten oparł się tylko dlatego, że był przywiązany do masztu. – A ty byłeś mniej przezorny? Kilka osób przygryzło usta czekając mojej odpowiedzi, więc odrzekłem: – Czasem i to nie pomaga. Ty wiesz najlepiej, że miłość rozrywa wszelkie węzły. Pani Korycka zmieszała się mimo całej pewności siebie, ja zaś odniosłem jedno z takich małych zwycięstw, o których opowiada się po salonach z nieodłączną cytatą przysłowia: "Trafiła kosa na kamień!" Czy ludzie powtarzają sobie, czy nie, że się żenię z Klarą, jest mi to obojętne, a nawet dla powodów, które wymieniłem, wolę, że tak mówią. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że moje odwiedziny u Klary skończą się nieprzyjemnie z powodu jej samej. Gdy ludzie porozchodzili się i zostałem tylko ze Śniatyńskim, Klara poczęła nam grać swój świeżo ułożony koncert, rzeczywiście tak wspaniały, że nie mogliśmy znaleźć dość pochwał; tymczasem, powtórzywszy na nasze żądanie finał, Klara rzekła nagle: – To jest pożegnanie – bo wreszcie wszystko na świecie kończy się pożegnaniem. – Przecie pani nie myśli nas opuścić? – spytał Śniatyński. – Najdalej za dziesięć dni muszę być w Frankfurcie – odpowiedziała Klara. Tu Śniatyński zwrócił się do mnie: – Cóż ty na to, ty, który w Płoszowie karmiłeś nas nadzieją, że pani na zawsze z nami zostanie? – I powtórzę raz jeszcze, że wspomnienie pani na zawsze z nami zostanie. – Ja też to tak rozumiałam – odrzekła z naiwną rezygnacją Klara. Mnie zaś porwała złość na siebie, na Śniatyńskiego i na Klarę. Nie jestem ani dość próżny, ani dość głupi, ani dość płaski, by mnie nad wszystko miał cieszyć każdy podbój; myśl więc o tym, że Klara może naprawdę kochać się we mnie i żywić nieuzasadnione nadzieje, była mi nad wyraz przykrą. Wiedziałem, że ona ma dla mnie jakieś nieokreślone uczucie, które w danym razie mogłoby się rozwinąć bardzo silnie, ale nie spodziewałem się, żeby to uczucie śmiało czegoś żądać i czegoś się spodziewać. Przyszło mi nagle do głowy, że cała zapowiedź wyjazdu może być tylko chęcią sprawdzenia, jak ja przyjmę tę wiadomość. Przyjąłem ją więc jak najchłodniej. Miłość taka, jaką mam dla Anielki, powinna uczyć współczucia; tymczasem nie tylko smutek Klary i jej wzmianka o wyjeździe nie wzruszyły mnie, ale wydały mi się wprost zuchwałym uroszczeniem – i obrazą dla mnie. Dlaczego? Przecie nie z żadnych względów rodowych. Daleki jestem od podobnego rodzaju poglądów. Na razie nie umiałem sobie zdać z tego sprawy, teraz jednak tłumaczę sobie to dziwne zjawisko moją przynależnością do Anielki, tak bezwzględną i wyłączną, iż wydaje mi się, że każda kobieta, żądająca ode mnie choćby jednego tylko uderzenia serca, porywa się tym samym na własność Anielki. To tłumaczenie wystarcza mi. Niewątpliwie pożegnam Klarę bardzo serdecznie, gdy będzie już w wagonie, ale ta przedwczesna zapowiedź wyjazdu napełniła mnie niesmakiem! Ach! Chyba jednej Anielce wolno by było deptać bezkarnie po moich nerwach. Nigdy nie patrzyłem na Klarę tak niechętnie i tak krytycznie jak w tej chwili. Po raz pierwszy spostrzegłem, że obfitość jej kształtów, jej jasna cera, ciemne włosy, błękitne, za wypukłe oczy i usta koloru wiśni, słowem, że cała jej piękność przypomina niesmaczne obrazy przedstawiające haremowe huryski lub co gorzej, oel-druki widywane w drugorzędnych hotelach. Wyszedłem od niej w jak najgorszym usposobieniu i udałem się wprost do księgarni, w której chciałem wybrać kilka książek dla Anielki. Już od tygodnia myślałem nad tym, co by jej dać do czytania. Nie chciałem pominąć i tego środka; naprawdę jednak nie przywiązuję do niego wielkiej wagi, gdyż działa on bardzo powolnie. Zauważyłem przy tym, że dla naszych kobiet, mających nierównie bujniejszą fantazję niż temperament, książka pozostaje zawsze czymś nierzeczywistym. Jeśli nawet trafia na istotę bardzo wrażliwą, wytwarza w najlepszym razie w jej głowie jakiś świat oderwany, bezcielesny, nie mający najmniejszego związku z życiem praktycznym. Prawie żadnej z naszych kobiet nie przyjdzie do głowy, żeby pojęcia, poczerpnięte z książek, mogły być stosowane do osobistego postępowania. Jestem przekonany, że gdyby jaki wielki i sławny autor usiłował dowieść Anielce, że na przykład czystość myśli i duszy w kobiecie nie tylko jest zbyteczną, ale ze stanowiska moralności wprost naganną – i co więcej – gdyby tego jakim cudem dowiódł, Anielka sądziłaby, że ta zasada stosować się może do całego świata, z wyjątkiem do jej osoby. Co najwyżej mogę się spodziewać, że czytanie odpowiednich książek oswoi Anielkę z pewnego rodzaju liberalizmem uczuć i myśli. Właściwie też nie życzę sobie niczego więcej. Kochając ją z całej duszy, pragnę, by odpowiedziała memu uczuciu, szukam do tego dróg, nie pomijam żadnej i oto wszystko. Ja, który się nie okłamuję nigdy, powiadam sobie otwarcie: pragnę doprowadzić Anielkę do tego, by poświęciła męża dla mnie, ale nie chcę jej ani popsuć, ani zbrudzić. Niech mi nikt nie mówi, że jedno wyłącza drugie i że to jest sofizmat; ja i tak mam w sobie sceptycznego diabła, który dokucza mi i co chwila mówi: Tworzysz teorie dla siebie; droga wiarołomstwa jest drogą zepsucia; gdyby ci było dogodniej, tworzyłbyś teorie przeciwne. Ile w tym męki! Ale oto, co odpowiadam memu diabłu: O teoriach przeciwnych mógłbym równie dobrze wątpić; obmyślam, co się da obmyślić na obronę mego kochania – bo to moje naturalne prawo. Drugim, jeszcze większym naturalnym prawem jest miłość. Bywają uczucia płaskie i pospolite albo wyniosłe i niepowszednie. Kobieta, która idzie za głosem wielkiego uczucia, nie traci szlachectwa duszy, choćby była zamężna. Taką wielką, wyjątkową miłość pragnę właśnie wzbudzić w sercu Anielki i dlatego mogę powiedzieć, że jej nie chcę popsuć lub zbrudzić. Wreszcie te rozprawy wewnętrzne nie prowadzą do niczego. Gdybym nawet nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że źle czynię, gdybym nie potrafił dać ani jednej zwycięskiej odpowiedzi memu Chochlikowi, nie przestałbym wskutek tego kochać i poszedłbym zawsze za siłą większą, to jest postępowałbym tak, jakby mi nakazywało żywe uczucie, nie oderwane rozumowania. Ale prawdziwym nieszczęściem analizujących i przeanalizowanych ludzi współczesnych jest to, że nie wierząc w rezultaty analizy, mają zarazem nieprzezwyciężony nałóg badania wszystkiego, co w nich zachodzi. Tak jest i ze mną. Od pewnego czasu trapi mnie pytanie, jakim sposobem dzieje się, że ja, którego istota jest pochłonięta przez uczucie, umiem być tak czujny, obmyślam tak wszystkie środki, mające mnie poprowadzić do celu, tak zdaję sobie z nich sprawę, jakbym to czynił na zimno lub raczej jakby to czynił za mnie kto inny. Oto, co mogę w tym względzie odpowiedzieć. Przede wszystkim człowiek dzisiejszy zachowuje zawsze jakąś część duszy, której używa do obserwowania reszty. Prócz tego cała ta zabiegliwość uczucia, pełna rozmysłu, obliczeń, nawet zasadzek, pozornie zimna, stoi właśnie w stosunku prostym do temperatury tegoż uczucia. Im ono jest gorętsze, tym silniej zmusza chłodny rozum do natężonej służby. Bo, powtarzam jeszcze raz, że miłość źle sobie wyobrażają z zawiązanymi oczyma. Ona nie potłumia rozumu tak dobrze, jak nie potłumia bicia serca lub oddychania – ona go tylko podbija. Rozum staje się wówczas pierwszym jej doradcą i narzędziem podboju; inaczej mówiąc, staje się Agrypą cezara Augusta. On trzyma wszystkie siły w rozbudzeniu, on prowadzi wojska, on odnosi zwycięstwa; on sadza swego władcę na tryumfalnym wozie, on wreszcie wznosi – nie Panteon, jak historyczny Agrypa – ale Monoteon, w którym służy na kolanach jedynemu bóstwu cezara. W tym mikrokosmie, jakim jest człowiek, rola rozumu jest nawet większa niż rola hetmana, on bowiem odbija do nieskończoności świadomość wszystkiego i siebie samego, jak zbiór odpowiednio ustawionych zwierciadeł odbija do nieskończoności dany przedmiot. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu